pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Conway
Conway is a character in Pokémon Tales, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Ian. He serves as a travel companion in Pokémon Tales Ian, Elise and Dawn. Appearance HIs first design is just like the anime. He wears a light green shirt with a forest green vest, blue jeans and sandals. He has wide square shaped glasses. His second design for the Sinnoh region has a forest green sweatshirt and black jeans, with librarian style glasses. Character In this series, he is an advant Evolution researcher, stating that he searches for Pokémon that are known to have unique ways of evolving, such as from evolution stones. After a battle with Ian, he decides to travel with him and Elise. He becomes fascinated with any form of alternative evolution. He goes to work for Professor Rowan, becoming active in researching the causes for evolutions which have causes that aren't fully explored yet. He is essentially the Brock of the story, as he knows much about Pokémon, often informing others on what's happening in battle, but rarely battles himself. However, when he battles, he is very analytical of his opponents, and finds ways to utilize his Pokémon's abilities to the fullest. He left the group for some time. However, he went to the Sinnoh region to study with Professor Rowan, leading expert on Pokémon Evolution. He was tasked with escorting Miss Dawn Berlitz to Mt. Coronet to accomplish the family trial. He is shown to have lost tolerance for outlandish people due to his time with Ian, but still willing to do the task. He prefers traveling and researching than being restricted to a lab. Aside from his analytical nature, intelligence and desire to study Pokémon Evolution, little to nothing is known about his backstory or history. However, his passion for Pokémon evolution has changed over time. When he first debuted, he saw learning new information about evolution as a hobby, always passively catching new Pokémon and never actively researching. After leaving Ian's group, he becomes a researcher for Professor Rowan, and gets a rival in Gary Oak. During this time, his passion for evolution research increased, and he began actively seeking out new information for evolution and formulating hypotheses for how they occurred. Pokémon Known Pokémon Category:CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:TrainersCategory:Canon CharactersCategory:Pokémon Tales Appearances Pokémon Tales: Ian * Every episode since Vs. Drowzee. Episodes focusing on Conway * Vs. Fearow * Vs. Electabuzz Pokémon Tales: Elise * Every episode since Vs. Sentret. Episodes focusing on Conway * Vs. Magby * Vs. Umbreon * Vs. Houndoom Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Joins the main cast in Vs. Mareep. * Competitive Research Ideals (special) Episodes Focusing on Conway * Vs. Buneary * Vs. Combee * Vs. Gliscor * Vs. Wormadam * Vs. Gligar * Vs. Vespiquen * Vs. Lairon * Competitive Research Ideals Pokémon Tales: Wyatt * Hatching at the Starting Line! Pokémon Tales: Crystal * Vs. Volkner Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Alder Competitions Whirl Cup * Loses in Second Round Pokéathlon * Grass Pokémon Competition: Top 8 * Sumo Conference: Top 8 * Block Smash: Doesn't place * Extreme Pokémon Race: Doesn't place Hearthome Tag Team Competition * Top 4 Trivia * Conway is very similar to Brock in the anime, where he is a support character who has vast knowledge of Pokémon, but barely battles. * Conway is 2 years older than Ian. Upon his debut, he was 13. As of his most recent appearance, he is 17. * Conway is the first travel companion to leave the group then return to it. * Ian considers Conway one of his oldest friends. * Conway is the second trainer in the franchise to have owned more than one of a species of Pokémon, and the first one to have done this twice. He has had two Eevee and two Slowpoke, with all of them having evolved. * In the Pokémon Tales universe, Conway is the one to discover the mechanisms of how special magnetic field evolution works. He also identified Combee only evolving if female, Kirlia evolving into Gallade only if male, and Gligar evolving into Gliscor holding a Razor Fang only at night. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Trainers Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Trainers from Kanto